


[podfic] Truce

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, For the Original Trilogy, Legends Canon has been sampled for appealing bits and Mara Jade, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Reconstruction era, Rescue Missions, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When Luke Skywalker winds up in trouble, Wedge Antilles and Mara Jade team up to try to save him. They don't trust each other and they don't like each other, but they're both willing to do what's needed to save Luke.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204413) by [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Post-Canon for the original trilogy, Reconstruction Era, Legends Canon has been sampled for appealing bits and Mara Jade, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Cults, rivals to friends to lovers, Polyamory Negotiations, Rescue Missions

 **Length:** 02:00:12  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Truce_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0150.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
